The Lost Daughter with the Golden Wings
by His Royal Gothness
Summary: We all know of the sons of the Emperor that were stolen from Terra as infants by Chaos and scattered across the galaxy only to return to Terra grown and mighty, the Primarchs. But what of their sister, the only daughter of the Emperor and her tale, she who's kind heart like a beacon of light in a bleak galaxy, she who was thought to have been lost during the Horus Hersey, Orihime.
1. Introduction

**The is a crossover between Bleach and Warhammer 40k, I do not own any characters in this story and all rights go to Tite Kubo and Games Workshop.**

 **/PLEASE READ FIRST! PLEASE READ FIRST! PLEASE READ FIRST! PLEASE READ FIRST! PLEASE READ FIRST!** **PLEASE READ FIRST! PLEASE READ FIRST! PLEASE READ FIRST! PLEASE READ FIRST! PLEASE READ FIRST!/**

 **This chapter will be an introductory chapter including backstory and lore mainly for those that are new to Warhammer 40k and don't know much of the Primarchs, the next chapters will hold the official start of my story.**

 **P.S. All information and lore I have read and gathered comes from the Lexicanum and I have noticed in some instances other lore sites tend to conflict minorly with the Lexicanum, so I apologise in advance if anything feels off.**

* * *

 **WARNING PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU START MY STORY!**

 **POWER LEVELS:** **The whole discussion of the power of the Primarchs, Emperor, Chaos Gods ect... Is conflicted with many canon writers show different displays of power. So in my story I'm going to take the idea of the higher class beings of Warhammer 40k being God like in power soooo...**

 **Emperor of Mankind - God like power able to effect the galaxy with his psyhic might and crush worlds at will (but that's out of character for him), his presence in the warp being like a collection of supernovas, able to hold back the 4 main God of Chaos, Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle and Slaanesh from entering the materium.**

 **Chaos God - Also God like, can toy with planets at will and cut off vast sectors of the galaxy with warp storms, stronger in the warp than the materium unless given a host to possess.**

 **Eldar Gods - Also God like for those that remain.**

 **C'tan - Also God like though on the lower end of the scale depending on which C'tan.**

 **Primarchs- Demi-God like power varying in skills and strengths depending on which Primarch, overall psychical strength equal to Dangai Ichigo and higher as they have been known to destroy mountain ranges and crawl/lift from under a collapsed mountain, cause global scale earthquakes and shake planets while fighting with no restraint, psyhic Primarchs able to affect entire worlds with their power.**

 **Daemon Princes - Demi-God like power same as Primarchs.**

 **Eldar psykers- Varying in power, anywhere from Demi-God/slightly higher and superhuman.**

 **Adeptus Astarte loyal and traitor- Superhuman in strength.**

 **Psykers- varying in power from slightly above mortal to superhuman and Demi-God.**

 **Human- Mortal.**

 **WARNING PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU START MY STORY!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THE MORE BLEACH FAN BASE THAT ARN'T AS WELL VERSED IN THE WARHAMMER LORE.**

* * *

 **The Lost Daughter with the Golden Wings**

 **Introduction**

 **Lore**

In the 29th Millennium the curtains were beginning to draw a close on the Age of Strife.

 **Age of Strife** also known as the Old Night, an era of destruction, anarchy and regression, a cimmerian point in the history of Man prior to the forming of the Imperium. It followed the Age of Technology or Dark Age of Technology as the Imperium perceive it to be a time of foul technological heresy, which by all accounts was an age of great prosperity and zenith of mankind's scientific knowledge and technological power. Even millennia later mankind has not been able to equal or regain their former height of achievement. This age was long before the Age of the Imperium and knowledge of this time period is now incredibly sparse, and many "facts" about it are mere legend. It was the highest point of scientific achievement accomplished by humanity.

Like all things that have birth, there must be an end and the Golden Age of Man's destiny was to end in blood and ash as man's own creations these ''Men of Iron'' the sentient race of machine ''slaves'' on all worlds under the banner of Man rose up in an act of rebellion and organised aggression against their Human masters, they along with the sudden emergence of psykers that allowed the denizens of the Warp to invade the material realm and turn worlds into hellish shangri la's and this was compounded by massive and persistent Warp storms erupting around the Sol System and other parts of the galaxy.

With the emergence of Warp storms through most of the galaxy, travel through the Warp became more and more dangerous until all but impossible, isolating many planets. Several worlds, particularly Terra, dependent on the export of other worlds to feed their enormous populations, suffered massive famine. Several alien races such as Orks, sensing mankind's weakness, raided and devastated many human-colonised worlds. Mankind battled itself, daemons, aliens and it's own creations.

Over the long period of isolation new species of humans began to evolve, adapting to suit their new environment, becoming the Abhuman races: the Ratlings grew from adaptation on bountiful worlds, the Ogryns from harsh, cold, and barren worlds, and the Squats from the barren high-gravity worlds towards the galactic core. The Age of Strife was a time of anarchy, destruction, and regression, lasting thousands of years. Mankind's successes in the Age of Technology were lost, and many human worlds regressed to the level of barbarity.

However some isolated pockets of human civilisation managed to survive and even thrive; mainly those worlds and star systems which were, or became, completely self-sufficient in all vital aspects. Sub-light travel was still possible, and some star systems had several colonies to trade and to share resources. Warp jumps could be made on occasion, as the storms waxed and waned. Some few fortunate star systems were even quite close to each other and tiny "pocket empires" were formed. A known "pocket empire" is the domain of the Interex. Another is the Squat homeworlds.

Terra and the rest of the Solar System was surrounded by terrible Warp storms, isolating the human homeworld for several thousand years. Control of the Solar System shifted constantly between Terra and Mars during the first half of the Age of Strife. By the 28th Millennium almost all traces of civilisation on Earth were long gone; instead, techno-barbarians battled one another over the scraps of the ancient culture. Little information remains from this dark time, but it is known that warlords such as Dalmoth Kyn of Hy Brasil, Kalagann of Ursh, Cardinal Tang of the Yndonesic Bloc, "the half-mad half-genius" Narthan Dume of the Panpacific Empire, and Daival Shan ruled during this age. Other known nations include Freinc, Jermani, Gyptus, Merica, the Nordafrik Conclaves, the Terrawatt Clan, and Albyon.

Terra became a battleground fought over by warlords and techno-barbarian hordes. This only ended as a great warlord, later to be known as the Emperor, used the first genetically modified humans the Thunder Warriors - little more than a unified force of techno-barbarians - to conquer the planet.

 **The Unification Wars** , also known as the Wars of Unification, By M29, Terra had been engulfed in the chaos and anarchy of the Age of Strife by several thousand years. Terra was a violent cauldron divided between city-states, Techno-Barbarian warlords, and various other polities. However as Slaanesh was close to its birth at the epicentre of the Eldar Empire, the Warp Storms plaguing humanity's homeworld becalmed themselves. The Emperor, seeing the time was right to make his move, finally began his campaign to reclaim Earth.

Founding the Imperium, he set about on creating his greatest prodject.

 **The Primarch Project**

The Primarch Project was part of the Emperor's plan to create an army of super-human warriors. The Emperor had already been fighting on Terra with genetically modified warriors, but this project would be his greatest attempt to create generals to lead these warriors, second only to himself in skill, ability, and sheer power. It had begun in M29 with the aim to create 21 cloned 'children' of the Emperor. The facility to create these Primarchs was constructed on Terra and the Emperor oversaw the project, having them grown in accelerated gene culturing chambers. His scientists watched over the growing fetuses in their chambers, afraid of what would happen if anything went wrong. Unfortunately, all the planning and effort that went into creating the Primarchs was almost lost as they were whisked away by a Chaos portal created directly above the facility. This may mean that the Chaos Gods discovered something about these mighty warriors, and had been afraid of them. However they were unable to destroy them managing only to scatter them across the galaxy, beyond the Emperor's reach. The Emperor could sense that they were still alive and would search for them during the Great Crusade.

All was not lost however, as the Emperor still had the gene-sequences of the Primarchs and went on to create the Space Marines organising them into large Astarte Legions.

 **Subduing Terra**

 **Albia** \- Albians refused to kneel before the Emperor and met his Thunder Warriors with their own proto-dreadnoughts and armored ironside soldiers. In battle after battle, the Albians managed to hold back the Emperor's forces but only at staggering cost for the defenders. Admitting the martial temper and indomitable spirit of his foe, the Emperor called a ceasefire and sought a diplomatic solution. The Emperor appeared before the Albian Clan Lords unarmed and clothed in white and crimson, speaking of his vision of a unified mankind. He offered them glory among the stars and redemption. To the shock of many, the warlords of Albia, seeing the Emperor as different from past tyrants, accepted terms and soon became one of the most zealous supporters of unification.

 **Albyon** \- the tyrannical warlord Uilleam the Red is defeated by the Emperor's forces and imprisoned in the dungeon of Khangba Marwu

 **Achaemenid Empire** \- Swearing allegiance to the Emperor early on in his war, the Achaemenid Empire suffered little during the Wars of Unification, avoiding both atomic strike and invasion by Thunder Warriors.

 **Boeotia** \- Mentioned in Imperial records as holding out against full Unification for some considerable time; while tacitly recognizing the Emperor's dominance, the ruling monarchy of Boeotia used all manner of diplomacy in order to avoid losing power. In a show of great patience and benevolence, the Emperor allowed the ruling family of Boeotia - the Yeselti - to carry on like this for over 150 years, with the intention that they would integrate themselves into unified Imperial Terra at their own speed and with as much dignity as possible. Instead, the Yeselti clung onto their independence to the point where, firstly, the Imperial Army was forced to invade the province and finally, Legiones Astartes of the XV Legion were assigned to quash the trucculent little state. Boeotia was notable both for the presence of industry and at least one buried shrine to gods worshiped by humans in an earlier age.

 **Caucasus Wastes** \- Its ruler, the ethnarch, was defeated by the Emperor's forces and imprisoned in the dungeon of Khangba Marwu.

 **Franc** \- Absorbed by the forces of the Emperor.

 **Hy Brasil** \- It's last independent ruler, Dalmoth Kyn, was one of the last Terran warlords to be defeated by the Emperor. After their defeat Hy Brasil existed as semi-autonomous province within the Imperium, and was governed by Kyn's descendants. However the actions of Malcador the Sigillite ensured that Dalmoth's descendants, including Pherom Sichar, never sat on the Council of Terra when it was created.

 **Merica** \- This major kingdom was known for its high fashion and ballrooms, fell to the Emperor's forces of the XXI Legiones Astartes.

 **Panpacific Empire** \- The powerful Panpacific under its tyrant Narthan Dume was defeated by the forces of the Emperor. In a rare move, the Emperor had Dume executed instead of imprisoned.

 **Ursh** \- Ruled over by the tyrant Kalagann, Ursh employed powerful psykers in its armies and used their might to unleash dark warp powers on its enemies. This did not, however, avail him when he faced the forces of the Emperor, who defeated and killed Kalagann.

 **Ethnarchy** \- The Ethnarchy is known to have commanded formidable forces consisting of genetically modified warriors known as the Ur-Khasis, dangerous weapons from the Dark Age of Technology, and enslaved Psykers. The first attempt by Imperial forces to capture the Ethnarchy's strongholds earlier in the war had cost the lives of 20,000 Thunder Warriors and a million other casualties. Towards the end of the Unification Wars, the Emperor began his second attempt to topple the Ethnarchy. This time the XVIII Legion of the Legiones Astartes was tasked with destroying the subterranean power generators feeding the Ethnarchy's power fields. In the ensuing Assault on the Tempest Galleries, the XVIIIth Legion was victorious and with their force fields down, the Ethnarchy was quickly crushed by the forces of the Emperor.

 **Yndonesic Bloc** \- The brutal Ethnarch of the bloc, Cardinal Tang, was defeated by the forces of the Emperor and imprisoned.

 **Saragorn Enclave** \- the Enclave surrendered to the forces of the Emperor but still carried on the experiments in secret. When the Emperor discovered this defiance, he dispatched the VIIIth Astartes Legion to bring his retribution. The Enclave was viciously destroyed.

The final battle of the war was the Massacre at Gaduare in Franc, where 5,000 Thunder Warriors slaughtered 50,000 rebel militia. The last act of the Unification era saw the Emperor purge the Thunder Warriors at Mount Ararat, making way for his next generation of superhuman warriors, the Space Marines. After his military victories the Emperor sought to spread his Imperial Truth across the planet, enforcing atheism and destroying the planet's churches. The final church of Terra, the Church of the Lightning Stone, was destroyed shortly before the Great Crusade.

 **Aftermath**

After securing victory on Terra, the Emperor then set his sights on Luna, occupying it in a quick campaign. After capturing Luna and winning the allegiance of the Mechanicum of Mars, the Emperor launched his Great Crusade. Over the next 200 years, the Emperor spearheaded the Astartes Legions in reconquering much of the Galaxy and finding the lost Primarchs.

* * *

 **The Primarchs**

 **Horus** **Lupercal**

Like the other Primarchs, Horus was sucked from Terra by the Gods of Chaos and was placed on a far-away world in an attempt to prevent the coming of the Age of the Imperium. Horus was the first Primarch to be rediscovered, fighting alongside his father in the Great Crusade. Becoming the favoured son of the Emperor and beloved by most of his sibling Primarchs, Horus eventually rose to become Warmaster of the Great Crusade and was seen as second only to the Emperor himself in power and prestige.

When Horus was scattered, his pod landed on the world of Cthonia, a planet close to the Sol System. While he spent some time being among the techno-barbarian Hive gangs of the barbaric planet, he was quickly rediscovered by the Emperor early in the Great Crusade and spent his formative years at his fathers side. This account however is sometimes disputed, with others claiming Horus returned to Terra itself.

Because of this early discovery, Horus grew to be the most powerful among the Primarchs as he had grown up from a child to an adult at the side of the Emperor. For a thirty years he was the only Primarch to have been discovered. Friendship between the Emperor and Horus grew rapidly and the Emperor eventually trusted him enough to give him command of the entire force of the Imperium. The Emperor had saved Horus's life at the Siege of Reillis as they fought back to back. At another battle, Horus repaid this debt when he hacked the arm off a frenzied Ork as it tried to choke the life out of the Emperor on the planet of Gorro.

As the Emperor and the Great Crusade marched on, Horus proved himself to be a tactical genius. He knew precisely which force to send and where to send it, showing no mercy to those that opposed the Emperor but sparing the innocent from unnecessary bloodshed. As the Emperor departed to find and meet with rediscovered Primarchs, Horus was left in temporary command of the Legiones Astartes including his own personal Legion XVI Legion Luna Wolves later to be renamed Sons of Horus, this helped prepare him for the role of Warmaster.

 **Leman Russ**

Leman Russ, also called The Wolf King or The Great Wolf was the second Primarch to be rediscovered. Known for his fierce and wild personality, Leman Russ considered himself the Emperor's most loyal son and executioner, unquestionably carrying out the punishment of the Master of Mankind.

When the Primarchs were spread throughout the galaxy by the forces of Chaos, one came to land in the far north west of the galaxy on a remote ice world named Fenris. He was adopted by a Fenrisian she-wolf and raised among the wolves, with his two wolf brothers Freki and Geri. One harsh winter, the wolves attacked a village and stormed the food storage facilities. The villagers fought off the wolves, but Leman Russ fought them off so viciously that all of his brothers escaped alive. Thengir, King of the people of Russ, sent a raiding party of hunters and villagers to remove this menace for good with poisoned arrows and knives sharp enough to slice through oak.

The raiding party killed many members of the pack, including the she-wolf and one of his wolf brothers. Leman Russ was shot many times, and then captured, and brought, bound and gagged before King Thengir. Leman Russ proved himself to be more than just another wolf, and was eventually taken in by the king himself. Among men for the first time, Leman quickly learned their skills, showing a natural aptitude for the way of the warrior. He learned to speak, and mastered their weapons - iron axes and swords. He was quick to roar with laughter or sing tunelessly and he slowly realised that he was more human than wolf, but superior to both. Eventually, Leman Russ became sufficiently civilised to warrant a true name. The King named him Leman (Leman of the Russ). Later in his life, he is said to have been able to turn back whole armies of the king's enemies by himself without a scratch, to tear whole oak trees from the ground and snap them over his back, and to wrestle Fenrisian Mammoths to the ground. When King Thengir died, there was no question as to who should succeed him. Therefore, King Leman Russ took to the throne.

He was said to have been the best leader, no one could stand against him and it was not long before the tales came to the Emperor's notice. The Emperor recognised this figure as a Primarch and travelled to Fenris. He entered Russ's court, cloaked in runes of disguise and confusion. The natives shrunk from this new presence. Russ refused to pay him homage as the Master of Mankind. Russ challenged the Emperor to a series of tests. The first challenge was an eating one, this the Emperor lost. The second challenge was a drinking one. This the Emperor also failed. For the third challenge Russ boasted he could defeat the Emperor in combat. This time, the Emperor defeated Russ, felling him with a blow from his power glove. Leman admitted defeat and swore to serve the Emperor. Just weeks later, Russ was placed at the head of the VI Legion the newly named Space Wolves and joined the Great Crusade. He was armed with a thrice blessed suit of armour and a new sword forged from the maw of the Great Kraken Gormenjarl and reputably, the blade could cleave the ice mountains of Fenris in half.

 **Ferrus Manus**

Ferrus Manus also known as the Gorgon was stolen away by the forces of Chaos just as his siblings, also the third Primarch to be rediscovered and spent his first years on the planet Medusa. As a youth he discovered an "X" mark on the pod that first brought him to this world and that the chamber was too precise to be a natural formation. Exploring further, he discovered runes and electro-conductive stalagmites all around the chamber. His inspections awakened an imprisoned colossal biomechanical worm-like creature, which attacked him and escaped, ignoring his attacks. He followed its path of destruction and swore he would destroy the beast he had unwittingly released. When he reached the surface, he saw other men in the distance but wouldn't reveal himself to them, keeping his recent oath in mind.

Years later, Ferrus walked unscathed and fully formed from the mountains where he encountered the roaming clans and tribes of Medusa. Ferrus would not join these tribes, as many of his siblings did. Instead, he sought out physical challenges to make himself stronger and more resilient. These tests ended with his battle against the Great Silver Wyrm Asirnoth, a metallic beast impervious to harm; Ferrus had to drown it in magma to kill it. The melted flesh of the wyrm fused to Ferrus's flesh, giving him the true metal hands his Legion would take its name from. Ferrus returned to the tribes and lectured them on technology. The clans advanced at a stunning pace and Medusa prospered, but Ferrus took care to leave the inter-clan rivalry and fighting by never taking sides, as he saw the competition between them as healthy and good.

The Emperor eventually came to Medusa and Ferrus Manus tested himself on him in a cataclysmic battle that is said to have lain waste to entire mountains. Finally having found someone equal, Ferrus accepted the Emperor as his master and took command of X legion of Space Marines to be known as the Iron Hands.

 **Fulgrim**

Fulgrim, also known as the Phoenician, the Illuminator, the Prefector of Chemos was the fourth Primarch to be rediscovered.

Tullea, Corrin, and Sullax were labourers of the resource-poor world of Chemos sent to investigate a meteorite impact. Sent without transport, the three had to take shelter from a wire-storm in an abandoned factory. When they reached the impact site, they didn't find a fallen satellite or spacecraft, they found an ever-shifting mass of light. Sullax was wary, but Corrin felt that it was harmless. Corrin watched the light take shape and it touched his mind, learning everything he did, before it took the shape of a perfectly-formed baby boy. Sullax wanted to kill the child, seeing it as a burden on their resources, but the child had entranced Corrin and refused. Tullea shot Sullax and neither of them felt any guilt over killing him to save the perfect baby. Noticing that a stream of pure water had formed where the baby had landed, Corrin decided to name the child after the water-bringer of Chemos's creation myth, Fulgrim.

Fulgrim spent his early years as a humble factory worker, but soon became a legend in his own right. At half the age of his fellow workers, he was able to fulfil his obligations to the continual running of the fortress-factory of Callax with ease. He quickly grew to understand the technology he had to work with and began to modify it, increasing efficiency dramatically. By the time he was fifteen years of age, Fulgrim had risen from the rank of worker to become one of the executives ruling the settlement. Learning of the gradual deterioration of both Callax and all the other settlements of Chemos, Fulgrim decided that he would save his world.

Under Fulgrim's leadership, teams of engineers travelled far from their factory-fortress, reclaiming and repairing many of the far-flung mining outposts. As minerals poured back into Callax, Fulgrim supervised the construction of more sophisticated and energy efficient machinery. As recycling efficiency grew to the point where Chemos was producing a surplus for the first time in years, Fulgrim began to foster a re-emergence of art and culture, aspects of humanity sacrificed in the struggle for survival. The other settlements allied themselves with Callax and, fifty years after arriving on Chemos, Fulgrim was its sole leader.

It was not long after this that the planet's isolation came to an end. From the grey sky came a flight of dropships, armoured and battle-scarred, each bearing the same symbol, a two-headed eagle. On hearing of this, some fragment of memory stirred in Fulgrim. Chemos had no formal army, but the dropships' landing zone had been surrounded by the Caretakers, the police-soldiers responsible for maintaining order in the factory-fortresses. Fulgrim sent word to the Caretakers to stand down and allow the visitors from above into Callax.

In his spartan quarters, Fulgrim was faced by armoured warriors from the stars. Their faces bore the scars of many battles, and from their shoulders hung scrolls listing their achievements. Their armour and weapons were finely-worked, and their banners and pennants were works of art. Fulgrim recognised that these men were not merely advanced, but civilised — his lost siblings from the stars had preserved the arts he had longed to return to Chemos. From the midst of these warriors stepped their leader, the Emperor of Humanity. Fulgrim surveyed him and, without a word, knelt and offered his sword. On that day Fulgrim swore to serve the Imperium with all his heart. From the Emperor, Fulgrim learned of the distant world of Terra, of the Great Crusade to reclaim the sundered galaxy, and of his own origins. It is unknown when exactly this event occurred; however, it is recorded that the construction of a starship for the Primarch of the III Legion was completed around 160 years before the beginning of the Horus Heresy.

Travelling to Terra to meet his new Legion, Fulgrim learned that an accident had destroyed the majority of the gene-seed designated for his legion, and without their Primarch, replacing it was a slow and laborious process. Fulgrim came to address the two hundred Space Marines of his legion, and the words he spoke were said to inspire the Emperor so much that he named the legion the Emperor's Children, and allowed them to bear the sign of the Aquila, the double-headed eagle that was the Emperor's personal symbol, on their Power Armour.

 **Vulkan**

Vulkan was the fifth Primarch to be rediscovered, As with all the Primarchs, Vulkan inherited an aspect of his father. However for him this was the unique ability of being a perpetual, making him essentially immortal. Vulkan was able to regenerate fully from any injury, including a death that would vaporize him completely.

Vulkan arrived on the planet Nocturne during the Time of Trial as an infant and was soon taken in by the blacksmith, N'bel. N'bel raised Vulkan, and the young Primarch considered him his father. The people of his home town were astounded by this child, for within the space of three years, he was stronger and bigger than any man in his town. In addition to his massive physical size, he was the quickest mind, and the greatest blacksmith anyone knew of. Indeed, it was not long before Vulkan himself was teaching forging techniques to the people that had not yet been discovered.

The people of Nocturne were frequently raided by Dark Eldar. They were so used to this common occurrence, that each person in town had developed their own hiding place to avoid capture. When the Dark Eldar raided again in Vulkan's fourth year on Nocturne, the Primarch refused to hide and instead stood out in the centre of the settlement, his two smithing hammers crossed over his shoulders. The people of Vulkan's town were so inspired by his example that they joined him and prepared to defend their town. With a Primarch leading the defence, the people of the town decisively defeated the Dark Eldar. Within weeks the leaders of the seven largest towns on Nocturne had travelled to meet Vulkan, and they soon swore never again to hide from the raiders.

In celebration of the Primarch's victory over the Eldar raiders, a tournament was decided to be held. Unexpectedly, a stranger arrived in the middle of the festivities. Of pale complexion and wearing outlandish clothing, the stranger asked only to be allowed to compete. When he announced that he could best anyone in the town, the people laughed at this outlander. Who could possibly beat Vulkan in any feat of intellect, strength, craftsmanship or endurance? Nonetheless, Vulkan and the stranger wagered that whoever lost the tournament would forever serve the victor. Lasting 8 days, the contest included many tests of strength and endurance such as the anvil lift (in which the two held anvils above their heads for a half day before the contest was called a tie). The number of contests is unimportant, however, for by the end of day 8, Vulkan and the stranger were tied.

In the final event, both contestants were given 24 hours to construct a weapon, before using said weapon to hunt down and slay the largest salamander they could find. Climbing a high mountain, the two each went out to find a drake. Vulkan quickly found and killed a very large Fire Drake. However, on his way back, the mountain he was standing on - which coincidentally was a volcano - erupted, casting Vulkan over a cliff. Hanging for dear life over the precipice, Vulkan was determined to hang on to his massive Salamander. Thus, he found himself hanging by one hand from a cliff with his other hand clutching the tail of his drake.

Hanging there for hours, Vulkan's strength eventually ebbed away until he knew he must decide between the drake and his life. At that moment however, the stranger arrived, carrying his own drake. Even from the edge of the cliff, the Primarch could tell that the outlander's drake was indeed bigger. Seeing Vulkan in distress, the stranger acted quickly, tossing his drake into a lava flow that separated them and using it as a bridge to cross to the Primarch. After hoisting Vulkan out of his mortal predicament, the stranger walked with him back to town, leaving his own drake to burn in the river of molten rock.

Though the Outlander's Drake had been superior in size, he had thrown it away to save Vulkan, and when he returned to town with the Primarch empty-handed, Vulkan was declared the victor. To the amazement of his people however, Vulkan kneeled before the stranger and said that any man who would value life over pride was worthy of his service. At this moment, the Outlander cast off his illusionary disguise and revealed himself to be the Holy Emperor of humanity. Thus it was that the Primarch, Vulkan and his Emperor and Father were reunited.

 **Rogal Dorn**

Rogal Dorn was the sixth Primarch to be rediscovered, very little is known about Rogal Dorn's youth. It is believed that that he was raised on the planet of Inwit in the system of the same name by an ice-caste native to the Ice Hives of the world. The patriarch of the clan, the House of Dorn, soon became as a grandfather to him, and taught him much of tactics and survival. Even after he discovered he was not blood-related to his 'grandfather' Dorn held his memory in high value; he kept a fur-edged robe that had belonged to the man and slept with it on his bed every night. Eventually Rogal Dorn became the leader not only of his caste but of the whole world and then the surrounding region of space, ruling the Inwit Cluster as Emperor of the House of Dorn. But as the history goes, 40 years after his grandfather's death, the Great Crusade reached the Ice Hives of Inwit. Dorn greeted the Emperor at the helm of his enormous starship, the Phalanx, the sixth Primarch to be found. The Emperor welcomed Dorn, and returned the Phalanx to his care, making it the Fortress Monastery of the Imperial Fists.

 **Roboute Guilliman**

Roboute Guilliman was the seventh Primarch to be rediscovered. An accomplished warlord and diplomat who ruled his own empire before rediscovery by the Emperor, Guilliman was unique among his sibling Primarchs in that he saw himself as not only a warrior but also a builder of civilisations.

The infant Guilliman's capsule fell to earth on Macragge, where it was discovered by a group of noblemen hunting in the forest. Inside the capsule they found a child, surrounded by a glowing aura. He was taken back to Konor, one of the two Consuls who governed Macragge, who adopted the infant as his son and named him Roboute. Roboute's arrival on Macragge was a portentous time, and many reported strange sights. Most notably, Konor dreamed of the Emperor, and found himself beside Hera's Falls in the Valley of Laponis. Upon awakening, Konor assembled his bodyguard and rode to Hera's Falls, where they found the child. The name Konor gave the child, Roboute, means "Great One".Guilliman would also be raised by Konor's Seneschal, Tarasha Euten, a strong-willed and capable woman.

Roboute was a prodigy, growing fast in both body and intellect. By age ten, he had mastered every subject the wisest men of Macragge could teach him, and his insights into matters of history, philosophy, and science often stunned his elders. However, his greatest talents were as a military leader. These talents led his father to give him command of an expeditionary force to Illyrium, a mountainous region in the far north of Macragge, whose wild inhabitants had terrorised the civilised regions for years and successfully resisted every previous military campaign. Not only did Roboute fight a brilliant campaign but he also earned the respect of the wildmen who never again threatened the more civilised parts of Macragge. However, on his return to the capital Roboute found the city in chaos, as his father's co-Consul, Gallan, had attempted a coup. Gallan led a faction of Macragge's nobility who were used to enjoying their wealth and position at the expense of armies of slaves, and resented Konor's legislation favouring the common people, among whom he was immensely popular.

Approaching the city, Roboute and his soldiers saw the city in chaos, being sacked by mobs of Gallan's men, while the Consul House was under siege. Roboute left his men to restore order to the city, while he rushed to the Consul House and lifted the siege, only to find his father close to death, surrounded by his loyal bodyguards. He had been mortally wounded by an assassin in Gallan's employ, and with his dying breath, told Roboute who was responsible. Roboute swiftly crushed the rebellion and, amid a wave of popular relief, assumed the title of sole Consul of Macragge. He set about punishing the treachery and carrying out his father's vision. Gallan and his co-conspirators were executed, and their lands and wealth were redistributed to the people. With superhuman energy, Roboute reorganised Macragge's entire social structure, creating a meritocracy where office and honours were given to the hard-working, rather than the wealthy and influential. Under his leadership, Macragge prospered as it never had before.

While Roboute was prosecuting his war against the Illyrian rebels, the Emperor of Mankind and his armies had reached the neighboring planet of Espandor. It was there that the Emperor heard stories of the extraordinary son of Consul Konor, and realized that he had found one of the lost Primarchs. However, due to an unexpected warp storm, his ship was thrown far off course and by the time it reached Macragge, Roboute had been ruling for almost five years. When the Emperor reached Macragge, he found a world that was self sufficient, prosperous, with a strong and well-equipped military, and engaging in trade with nearby systems. Impressed, the Emperor assigned command of the Ultramarines Space Marine Legion to Guilliman, and relocated the Legion's forward base to Macragge.

 **Magnus the Red**

Also known as the Crimson King, the Sorcerer-King, Cyclopean Magnus or the Red Cyclops was the eighth Primarch to be rediscovered. A giant in both physical and mental terms whilst a mortal inhabitant of the materium, Magnus long tried to understand and control the warp, becoming a sorcerer of formidable power.

Magnus, as an infant, was dropped onto the remote colony world of Prospero. Magnus was unique among his siblings as he was entirely aware of his own birth and development, and remembers his infancy completely. He also regularly communed with the Emperor via telepathy before their official reunion. Magnus was incredibly fortunate to land on Prospero, as anywhere else his psychic nature would have made him an outcast, shunned and hunted. Prospero was a world of outcast human psykers, making him nothing special in the eyes of the colonists. They had chosen Prospero for its remoteness from Terra. When Magnus fell from the skies, it was like a portentous comet. His pod landed in the central plaza of all the places on the planet.

Mentored by the fame psyker-scholar Amon, he became a ward of the scholars and quickly gained their powers, surpassing them in many ways. Magnus soon even eclipsed Amon in power. Magnus mastered every psychic training program and soon surpassed the greatest adepts of the commune. By that time he had so much control of his psychic powers, he was by far the greatest person on the planet. One day, Magnus performed something to change the world forever. Instead of channeling Warp energy from the Warp to the Materium universe, he looked into the Warp, going from the student to absolute master instantly. Magnus became the hero of Prospero when he led a campaign to purge the Psychneuein from Prospero, who for centuries had wreaked havoc on the planets population. With the threat removed, Magnus rebuilt many of Prospero's cities, most notably Tizca, which became renowned for its beauty and splendor. The chief scholars of Prospero that survived the war with the Psycheuein became the founders of the Cults of the Thousand Sons.

With such a mind in the Warp, it was not long until the Emperor noticed him. When his fleet arrived and the Emperor stepped foot upon the planet, he and Magnus immediately embraced and conversed as if the two had known each other for years; as indeed they may have done, in the mind if not in the flesh.

 **Sanguinius**

Sanguinius or The Angel was the ninth Primarch to be rediscovered. One of the most beloved figures in the Imperium, Sanguinius was among both the most noble and mightiest Primarchs.

The infant Sanguinius came to rest upon the radiation-soaked moon of Baal Secundus and was adopted by a tribe of humans known as the 'People of the Pure Blood' or simply 'The Blood', Sanguinius, like all Primarchs, grew quickly and soon surpassed all his teachers and was capable of mighty feats of strength and endurance. At three weeks, he was a large child capable of walking. Within a year, he was taller than any man. Before even being found by The Blood, Sanguinius slew an infamous predator known as the Baalite Fire Scorpion.

Uniquely amongst the Primarchs he sported a pair of angel-like wings from his back, though whether this was by the design of the Emperor or a mutation caused by the high levels of radiation on Baal is unknown. He was also said to have psychic powers, especially the ability to divine the future. Using these skills, Sanguinius led The Blood against the numerically superior Mutant hordes of Baal. While he was known for his loyalty and amicability, in battle Sanguinius was known for his total and unstoppable wrath to those who threatened his people. Thanks to the effort of Sanguinius, The Blood was victorious over the Mutant hordes of Baal and he became worshipped by his people as a god.

Ultimately, the Emperor arrived on Baal and, disguising himself, infiltrated a address by Sanguinius to his followers. There, the Master of Mankind witnessed his lost son give an impassioned speech that displayed both humility and courage. However, Sanguinius had already foreseen the arrival of the Emperor and immediately recognised him. When Sanguinius confronted the Emperor he fell to his knees and pledged allegiance to his father. The Emperor inducted the best warriors of Sanguinius' tribe into his preexisting Space Marine Legion, which soon became known as the Blood Angels.

 **Lion El'Jonson**

Lion El' Jonson, also known as The Lion and The First, was the tenth Primarch to be rediscovered. He finally came to rest on the world Caliban, a beautiful but blighted world tainted by Chaos due to its proximity to the Eye of Terror. Lion El'Jonson was renowned for a level of strategic brilliance and martial prowess that was rivalled perhaps only by Horus.

Jonson's capsule landed in a remote area of Caliban, far from any human habitation. There are no records of how he survived or what he encountered in the jungle during his early years and any normal man would have died within minutes of being exposed to the planet. He lived for a decade in the jungle, alone and with no one to aid him. At the end of this decade he encountered his first humans. Jonson was found by a group of warrior knights of The Order during one of their quests across the planet. While the knights prepared to kill Jonson, one of their number, a man named Luther, sensed something not immediately apparent about this seemingly wild man and prevented his fellow knights from attacking. Luther and the band brought Jonson back to their Fortress Monastery and named him 'Lion El'Jonson' which means The Lion, the Son of the Forest after the location and circumstances they found him in.

Jonson quickly grew up and adapted to the customs of the planet's inhabitants, learning to speak at an extremely rapid speed, though he never would speak of his first ten years of life. Luther and Jonson formed a strong friendship which complimented each other's abilities and skills. It was now that Jonson's primary skills were discovered. He was a brilliant strategist and unstoppable once he decided on a course of action. Together, the two warriors rose through the ranks of the Order and spread the name of the Order through the quests they undertook together.

When the Order's ranks had swelled with new recruits, Jonson and Luther petitioned for a crusade against the terrible Beasts which lived within the forest. Luther used his oratory skills to convince many of the Grand Masters of other monasteries to join the Order in this quest and within a single decade the planet was free from the Great Beasts, the armies having been led by Jonson. In recognition of his achievements, Jonson was given the title Supreme Grand Master of the Order, which created jealousy within Luther.

Eventually a unit of the Emperor's forward scouts arrived at Caliban. Jonson was immediately given command of the First Legion when the Emperor realized he had found a lost son. Luther and the other members of the Order who passed the Astartes' trials were formed into First Legion soldiers, either as fully fledged Astartes if they were young enough, or through genetic manipulation to increase their abilities if they were too old for the process. The new direction of Caliban did not sit well with many older knights of The Order, and they attempted to assassinate both Jonson and the Emperor but were foiled by the psychic Zahariel. With his powerbase secured and the new Astartes ready, Jonson publicly re-named the First Legion the Dark Angels after an old Caliban myth. Luther, too old to be a Space Marine, was the first to be genetically modified and became Jonson's second in command, as he had been during the crusade. Jonson then left with the Emperor and the newly re-named Dark Angels.

 **Perturabo**

Perturabo was the eleventh Primarch to be rediscovered.

Perturabo landed on a planet named Olympia. He was discovered climbing the mountains below the city state of Lochos. The guards, having realised this was no normal child, brought him before the Dammekos, the Tyrant of Lochos. Dammekos was intrigued by the child and brought him into his house and treated him as family. Supposedly, Perturabo never trusted the Olympians and refused to return any affection given by Dammekos. Dammekos spent plenty of time with his new son, but never got anything in return. Many saw Perturabo as a cold and brooding child but when considered that he had been thrown onto a world with no idea of his origins or purpose, this is perhaps a little harsh. Nonetheless Perturabo took the name not of venerated Olympian heroes as was expected of nobility but rather an ancient title for those with prodigious ability. Perturabo waged wars against rivals for his adopted father, and due to the many warring city-states of Olympia gathered enormous experience in siege warfare. Overseeing the construction of many siege engines once thought technologically impossible on the planet, Perturabo soon scored victory after victory and became known as a merciless bloody-handed warlord. Throughout his life Perturabo was haunted by visions and feelings of a Great Malestrom, though he told none of it as he feared it would be seen as a sign of weakness.

When the Emperor arrived Perturabo immediately submitted himself to the Emperor's mercy and ousted the Tyrant of Lochus. Dammekos is said to have spent his remaining few years gathering forces to attempt to retake his power. He failed but created a current of unrest which would be used later. Perturabo spent many times with his brother Magnus on Terra in his early days in the fledgling Imperium, attempting to discover the many secrets of mankinds past and became particularly interested in the works of Leonardo Da Vinci. It became said that of all the Emperor's sons, Perturabo had the most raw scientific and technological knowledge.

Upon taking command of his Legion, Perturabo reviewed the war record of his new forces. After heavily analyzing their record, effectiveness, doctrines, and practices, Perturabo found them wanting. His punishment was decimation. By lottery, one in every ten Legionaries was chosen to be beaten to death by his comrades. Such would be Perturabo's reign: brutal and unforgiving.

 **Mortarion**

Also known as the Death Lord was the twelfth Primarch to be rediscovered. Mortarion crash landed on the world of Barbarus. He came to rest at the site of a huge battle fought across a vast plain. All around him were strewn the bodies of the dead and dying for miles in all directions. Barbarus was constantly covered in a poisonous fog and the mountains were ruled by fierce warlords. The normal humans, dropped off millennia before, were forced to live in the lowest areas of the planet, amidst the choking fog. They were condemned to an endless life of servitude and were in constant fear of those who moved above them.

The winner of the battle in which Mortarion had landed was the greatest of the warlords. He was revelling in his victory until the silence was shattered by the scream of a child. It is said this warlord walked the battlefield for a day searching for the child, not stopping once until he found it. For a moment he considered killing the child, but he realised that no human should be able to breath at this height, let alone cry out. He considered what he had found, and then bundled the child up and carried it from the carnage. He now had a son, something he had craved for years despite his dark magical powers. The warlord christened the child Mortarion, child of death.

The warlord tested how high the child could survive in the poisonous atmosphere of Barbarus and then erected a massive wall of black iron. He then moved his mansion past this to keep it from the child. Perhaps he knew the child was better than him and that one day he would come for the warlord, or perhaps he was afraid of the small child able to breath where no other of his kind could. Whatever he felt, he trained the child in his image. He taught everything of warfare to Mortarion. He was constantly at the front fighting against all of the other warlords' armies, sometimes of undead humans, sometimes of more daemonic creatures. Mortarion was still human though, and he sought to know of those who dwelled below the layer of fog. Eventually Mortarion escaped from his holdings and descended the mountain, the warlord bellowing after him of his treachery and that to return would mean death.

As Mortarion descended, he began to realise he had found his people. He smelt the scent of food for the first time, he saw people unobstructed by the fog and for the first time he heard laughter, real laughter, not that of the victorious warlord's. He realised that the prey that the warlords fought over was his own people, and with this came a sense of hatred and he vowed to give them justice over their oppressors.

His acceptance into the community of humans was not easy. He was seen as just another monster from above them, and this was quite true due to his appearance. He had pallid skin and hollow, haunted eyes and he terrified most of the inhabitants. He may have been feared, but Mortarion bade his time and helped get the meagre harvest in and was generally a useful and productive member of the society, more than most were. Eventually, the time he had waited for arrived, a way to prove himself in the eyes of his fellow humans.

A lesser warlord had arrived with his shambling undead legions and began to carry off those they could for their master's plans. The peasants fought back as best they could, but they only had fire torches and farming implements to defend themselves. Each of them had fought many times like this during their lives and it was all they could do not to run, let alone put up an effective counter manoeuvre. Until, that is, Mortarion himself joined into the fray. He strode above his fellow humans, dwarfing all around him. He used an enormous two handed scythe and charged into the ranks of the enemy with the hatred that had been building for years before and drove them from the village. The warlord smiled and withdrew to the poisonous area above, unaware of the primarch's amazing respiratory abilities. Mortarion dispatched the warlord and his place among the villagers was sealed.

As Mortarion grew he taught the villagers all he knew of warfare. Word of his knowledge and exploits spread and people came from far and wide to learn from him. Soon, villages were becoming strongholds and the villagers were more effective defenders. Eventually, Mortarion began to move from village to village, teaching along the way and if need be, defend the settlements. His ultimate vengeance was always denied to him because of the fog that prevented the humans from pushing home their attacks.

Mortarion then recruited the strongest and most resilient of warriors from the villages he went to. He formed them into elite units and drilled them himself. He turned blacksmiths from tool-working to weapons-making when time allowed and had them craft armour. He also armed his warriors with crude air filtration apparatus. It is said that the next attack that descended from the mountains above was repulsed quickly and Mortarion, leading his Death Guard, as they had become known, followed them into the fog above, massacring the remaining forces and killing the warlord. For the first time in history, Mortarion had led the people into the toxic fog and survived. Mortarion continued to improve the breathing apparatus and campaigned ever higher into the fog. The constant exposure to the toxins hardened his warriors, a useful and transferable skill retained by the Death Guard.

Only the top of the mountains denied him access. After hundreds of battles and wars, there was just one inaccessible mansion, one which Mortarion knew well, the one where his adoptive father resided. Mortarion returned to his village, confident in the knowledge that he would return for his final battle. When he returned, there was word of an amazing visitor who brought promises of salvation. The mood of the primarch darkened. His final battle had been building for years and he was not happy that someone else would share his glory.

People say that Mortarion flattened the wooden door to the banquet room and he found the elders and a stranger who was their opposite in every way. Where they were gaunt and pale skinned, the stranger had bronzed flesh and a perfect physique. The connection between father and son immediately formed and was plain to see, although Mortarion knew nothing of the link. The stranger challenged the young primarch to capture the last mansion alone, but if he failed he would join the stranger in total obedience. Mortarion turned away and began the ascent to the final mansion, that of the man he had called father, alone. He marched to the top with the anger given by years of building hatred for the final warlord. He climbed higher than he had ever gone before, ignoring the increasing toxins.

When the confrontation came, it was mercifully short. Even the hoses of his suit began to corrode and rot down and Mortarion was gasping for breath. The last thing he saw was the overlord walking towards him to fulfill the promise he had made years before. Then, the stranger stepped between them and, defying the fog, killed the warlord with one mighty sweep of his sword. When Mortarion had recovered he bent his knee to the stranger and pledged his service. Only then did the stranger reveal himself to be the Emperor of Mankind and Mortarion's father. He then was given command of the fourteenth legion of the Space Marines, the Dusk Raiders.

 **Lorgar Aurelian**

Lorgar Aurelian or the Urizen was the thirteenth Primarch to be rediscovered. After his spiriting away by the forces of Chaos he was found on a feudal planet named Colchis. The infant Lorgar was discovered by Kor Phaeron who followed the predominant religion on the world, the Covenant, and was raised amongst them Studying under Kor Phaeron, Lorgar quickly became a devout preacher, his skill in oratory and the power of his charisma winning him many followers, rising to the position of Archpriest of the Godsworn. However, as Lorgar grew in standing amongst the people, members of the Covenant began to grow jealous of his popularity. Lorgar's youth was plagued by visions of a mighty warrior in gleaming bronze armour coming to Colchis, a cyclopean giant in blue robes standing beside him. At one point, the visions reached such intensity that Lorgar claimed that the prophesied return of Colchis' god was soon to occur. He began to preach this news to the people of Colchis, causing disruptions to the rule of the Covenant as people converted to his beliefs. Lorgar's enemies in the Covenant saw this as the opportunity they had been waiting for to remove the threat that Lorgar was to the status quo, declaring him a heretic.

Those who came forward to arrest Lorgar were killed by his followers. The Covenant split into two factions the followers of the Old Faith and the Brotherhood of Lorgar, and a holy war of immense proportions known as the Schism Wars erupted. Eventually the entire population of Colchis was forced to choose a side. This war lasted six years, ending when Lorgar and his supporters stormed the temple at which the Primarch had trained, killing the monks of the Old Faith within. Possibly as part of this conflict, or after it, one in three of Colchis were said to turn against Lorgar, and the first Great Purge was conducted by the Brotherhood's fanatically loyal warrior-monks hand-picked by Lorgar.

Less than a year after the victory of Lorgar's people, a landing craft carrying the Emperor and Magnus the Red, along with two Tactical Squads of Thousand Sons Space Marines descended from orbit and landed near the temple. Lorgar was said to immediately recognise these people as the ones in his visions, and swore his fealty to his father and creator. Every facet of the Covenant's belief structure was reorganised towards the worship of the Emperor as their saviour, and the people of Colchis united behind their new god. The elaborate celebrations and displays of piety lasted for months, although it was said that the Emperor did not approve of this, wishing to rejoin the Great Crusade as soon as possible. At the conclusion of the celebrations, Lorgar was made commander of the Seventeenth Space Marine Legion, which was then known as the Imperial Heralds but was soon renamed the Word Bearers.

 **Jaghatai Khan** ,

Jaghatai Khan known as The Great Khan or The Warhawk was the fourteenth Primarch to be rediscovered.

It is said that Khan landed on a planet in the Segmentum Pacificus named (by the Imperium), Mundus Planus, or as the native population called it, Chogoris. It is a fertile world with wide, open, green plains and tall white mountains and blue seas. At the time of the Great Crusade, the people had developed to a black powder stage. A census shows that the dominant empire was a well organised aristocracy which had conquered most of the planet with well equipped and highly disciplined armies, maintaining armoured horsemen and tight blocks of infantry. Their leader was the Palatine, and he won all of his battles with his great army.

To the west of the Palatine's empire was the Empty Quarter, a barren grassland with little resources, and as such was never invaded. It was home to wandering tribes of vicious horsemen who fought each other for their ancestral lands. The Palatine would sometimes lead forces in to capture slaves or merely to hunt the tribesmen for fun. Khan's legacy began here. He was found by Ong Khan, leader of a small tribe, who saw the Primarch as a gift from the gods. It is said he had a fire in his eyes, the sign of a great warrior. He was hated by the other tribes because of his ability to see beyond the constant warfare on the steppes.

It is said the most influential moment in his life was the slaying of his father by the rival Kurayed tribe. Khan, even as a young child, was the greatest warrior of the tribe and gathered troops to avenge the death of his father. They moved on the Kurayed tribe and razed it to the ground, killing every man, woman and child in a killing frenzy. Khan took the head of the enemy tribe leader and mounted it on his tent. This is what shaped him into a man of fierce honour, loyalty and ruthlessness. From then on he swore to end the fighting, unite all the people of the steppes and bring an end to brother fighting brother. He fought hundreds of battles against other tribes and defeated hunting packs sent by Palatine. Each tribe they conquered was absorbed into the Talaskars and he made military service mandatory while splitting tribes up and merging them with others to remove tribal differences. His warriors were fiercely loyal to him and he promoted from the ranks based on merit and ability. Ten summers later as the tribe moved to their winter settlements, the Primarch was travelling on a mountainside with a group of his followers. A vast avalanche pushed him and his group back down the mountain, killing the normal men. Jaghatai survived, but could not get back up the mountain in time before the tribe moved on. Khan was caught by one of the Palatine's hunting band. All that returned of that band was one mutilated rider with the head of the son of Palatine (who had accompanied the hunting band) and a note saying that the people of the steppes were not his toys any more.

When the snows cleared, an enraged Palatine gathered a massive army and determined to march west to wipe the tribes from the face of the planet. He had however underestimated the power and ability of Khan and brought his usual highly disciplined army of heavily armoured warriors. This proved to be his downfall as they could not catch the lightly armoured tribesmen. The constant rain of arrows from the tribesmen took their toll on the tight ranks of warriors. Eventually the tribesmen defeated the army of Palatine, who escaped back to his capital with a select few bodyguards. The rest of the army was slaughtered, almost to the last man. After the battle, the tribal elders gathered and announced that Jaghatai Khan was now Great Khan of the whole land. It was during this time that Jaghatai met comrades who would serve with him for centuries to come such as Qin Xa, Hasik, and Targutai Yesugei.

Khan now began the long process of conquering the rest of the planet. He gave cities two choices, surrender or be wiped out. Most surrendered, but many were destroyed, utterly wiped from the face of the planet. Eventually they came to the palace of Palatine, where he demanded the head of Palatine on a spike. His request was obliged and he adorned his tent with his greatest conquest. In twenty years he had conquered the largest empire in the world's history. He now had the problems of ruling the empire, not something he had originally wanted. His people had no wish to rule these new lands, only to carry on living in the old ways. The people dispersed back to a tribal existence and Khan ruled over them all with his generals by his side.

Six months later, the Emperor arrived and Khan knew at once that this man could fulfil his dream to unite all of the stars above them in one mighty empire. In front of all of his generals, he dropped to one knee and pledged his service to the Emperor. He was given command of the fifth legion of Space Marines, the White Scars. Jaghatai Khan gained a fierce reputation during the Great Crusade and particularly the Ullanor Crusade, but mostly kept to himself save friendships with Horus and Magnus the Red.

 **Konrad Curze**

Konrad Curze, also known as Night Haunter was the fifteenth Primarch to be discovered.

The child that would come to be known as Konrad Curze was first recorded as crashing through the surface and into the core of the night-shrouded world of Nostramo. The crust of Nostramo bore high quantities of the mineral adamantium, which provided the basis of the planet's immense mining and purifying industries. The vast majority of the planet's population lived in abject poverty, toiling in the mines while the rich grew in affluence, exploiting the already downtrodden workers. Crime ran mostly unchecked, depression was inescapable, and overpopulation was kept in check more by suicide than by any other measure.

Unlike many of the other Primarchs, Konrad Curze was not taken in by any family and was left to raise himself. He spent his early life surviving off his wits and determination, feeding himself by hunting the feral animals that roamed through the vast city of Nostramo Quintus. He was continually plagued by visions of the darkest possible future, horrifyingly potent waking dreams that would curse him throughout his life.

During his short youth, Curze was pitched into a destructive cycle of persecution and murder, focusing on the criminal elements of Nostramo's society. His vigilante actions began small, intervening when he witnessed something he believed to be wrong, but rapidly escalating into hunting down those he believed had committed transgressions. At first, several people prominent within the city's corrupt hierarchy disappeared. Leaders of the most vocal opposition to the status quo vanished in similar circumstances. Bodies of known criminals began to appear, gutted like fish by some cruel assailant. Officials were found hung from high windows. Body parts blocked storm water drains. Many of the corpses found were so horribly beaten by their assailant that identification was impossible. Within the year, the crime rate of Nostramo Quintus fell to near-zero. Society underwent massive changes, most notable of which was the self-imposed curfew that came into being. Mothers began to threaten children that if they continued to misbehave, the Night Haunter would come for them. This term quickly came into common usage, describing a dark creature that stalked the city, ready to disembowel anyone it believed to be a criminal or heretic with dirty, razor-sharp talons.

Curze saw hope for the inhabitants of his world. He had become the only object of fear and hate within the city. Appearing before the nobles that had survived his vigilante purge, Night Haunter became the first monarch of Nostramo Quintus. He assimilated knowledge almost greedily, and became considered a fair and temperate ruler, until word of some injustice reached his ears. He would then hunt the guilty through the streets, wearing them down and then killing and mutilating them. The unpredictable pattern of benevolent wisdom and hideous vengeance ushered in a new level of efficiency and honesty. Other cities around the planet followed suit, in an attempt to keep the Night Haunter from their doors.

A short time into the reign of Night Haunter, the Emperor's Great Crusade reached the outskirts of the Nostramo system. The coming of the Emperor of Man was an event that had been prophesied in Nostramo's history: an event that would lead to the planet's downfall.

The Emperor, Fulgrim, Ferrus Manus, Rogal Dorn, and Lorgar landed on Nostramo, and led a delegation to the centre of Nostramo Quintus on foot. The citizens of Nostramo, adapted to the near-constant darkness, could not bear to look upon the radiance of the Emperor. Most wept, as the healing light he projected reflected off the rain-slicked streets into their faces. Those brave enough to look upon him directly were blinded. At the end of the broad road leading to Night Haunter's palace, the Primarch stood, waiting for the delegation to approach. As they did, he succumbed to a vision so potent and horrifying that he tried to claw his own eyes out, but was stopped by the Emperor. Night Haunter then looked at the Emperor and his brothers, and it is said he foresaw the fates of them all as well as his own death. He then looked at his father and the following dialogue ensued:

"Konrad Curze, be at peace, for I have arrived and intend to take you home."

"That is not my name, Father. I am Night Haunter, and I know full well what you intend for me."

 **Angron**

Angron also known as the Red Angel was the sixteenth Primarch to be rediscovered. During the Scattering, Angron was thrown to the Civilised World of Nuceria, far from Terra. He plummeted into the icy mountains of that planet, and not long after a slaver found him, and a scene of carnage. Surrounding the wounded young Primarch were the corpses of numerous Xenos. Imperial scholars would later theorise that they were Eldar who had foreseen the great bloodshed that Angron would cause and had tried unsuccessfully to stop him. After being enslaved and nursed back to health, Angron was brought to the planet's capital called Desh'ea. There, he was modified with the psycho-surgery known as the Butcher's Nails and forced into the techno-gladiatorial arenas, where he proved to be undefeatable and a fan-favorite. Several times he tried to lead his fellow gladiators in revolt, and each time failed. Yet once, he succeeded and after butchering his way through the crowd he led his rag-tag army into the mountains of the planet, where he lived for several years. The civilised cities sent armies to destroy Angron, but they were all obliterated. Nonetheless, the issue was never in doubt. His forces had little to eat in the barren mountains, and were exhausted from the constant battling.

His fate seemed sealed when seven well equipped armies surrounded Angron and his starving forces. Just as the battle was about to begin, the Emperor of Mankind's Fleet arrived in orbit over the planet. The Emperor teleported directly to Angron's point of deployment with a few trusted Adeptus Custodes. The Emperor promised Angron a legion made in his image, limitless power, and life-times spent perfecting the Art of Conquest. But, to his surprise, Angron refused. He chose instead to die amongst his comrades while fighting his oppressors. Reluctantly, the Emperor returned to his flagship above. Yet just as the battle was about to begin, the Emperor teleported Angron against his will back up to the fleet. He could only watch in anguish as those he regarded as his brothers and comrades were quickly annihilated.

Angron was eventually taken to the fleet of the XII Legion, the War Hounds. Teleported to the War Hounds flagship, Angron initially refused to have anything to do with his Legion, and when several Captains tried to talk to him, he brutally killed them, as they had been ordered by the Emperor to not raise a hand against Angron. The dead included the acting Legion commander, Gheer. Eventually, Captain Khârn of the 8th Assault Company managed to form a rapport with Angron, talking about the rituals of Angron's gladiators and the traditions of the War Hounds. Now convinced of their worthiness, Angron took full control over his legion, which he renamed the World Eaters, saying they would form new traditions together. During the course of the Great Crusade, he reaped many victories, although some criticised the extreme and bloodthirsty tactics he used to ensure the destruction of his opponents.

 **Corvus Corax**

Corax was the seventeenth Primarch to be rediscovered. He was discovered on Lycaeus, the desolate moon of the planet Kiavahr. At this time the planet was a technologically advanced Forge World, providing its city-size factories with minerals extracted from the non-atmospheric moon by legions of mine-slaves.

Under the iron watch of heavily armed guards, the inhabitants of Lycaeus; criminals, political opponents and workers who had failed to meet their quotas, had long provided the rulers of Kiavahr a free and unlimited source of manpower. When they discovered the white skinned child who became Corax, "The Deliverer" in their tongue, they kept him from their masters, training him in the various skills they believe a leader and warrior needed: urban warfare, close combat and demolitions as well as political and philosophical matters. Ultimately, his abnormally fast maturation comforted the slaves and fixed Corax in their belief that he was the saviour they waited for.

Educated to be a leader as well as a rebel, he rapidly began his task by organising the workers into fight teams, promoting the best of the men as squad leaders. He began building huge stockpiles of weapons, concealing them in numerous secret caches. He ordered a campaign of psychological warfare, launching riots and strikes to build up followers in the worker's rebellion and to stretch the garrison strength and morale to breaking point. Waiting for the opportune time to strike, Corax's forces launched their attack, taking key security points and destroying them by crude force or sabotage, killing every man of the Lycaeus defense forces.

When Kiavahr's rulers struck back, Corax was ready for them. He outmanoeuvred and ambushed their forces on Lycaeus with his battle hardened warriors, crushing their supply lines and striking the five biggest cities in Kiavahr with one atomic mining charge each. The charges were embarked on small transport shuttles and reached the surface via a supply gravity well. Soon, their forces nearly destroyed, their vast factories unable to produce anything due to the minerals shortages, the Tech-Guilds collapsed in civil war. Celebrating their victory, the inhabitants of Lycaeus renamed their home "Deliverance".

It is said that the Emperor appeared on Deliverance that day and, after a day and a night with his son, appointed him Primarch of the Raven Guard Legion. Nothing is said of their conversation but one condition of Corax's acceptance was the help of the Emperor in the task of bringing peace on Kiavahr. Soon the Adeptus Mechanicus stepped in and the world was rebuilt to the benefit of the Imperium while the black tower which once housed the guards of the moon became the Ravenspire, the fortress of the Legion.

 **Alpharius Omegon**

Alpharius Omegon also known as the Lord of Serpents was the eighteenth Primarch to be rediscovered In truth Alpharius Omegon are twins known as Alpharius and Omegon respectively, though they describe themselves as one soul in two bodies.

Typical of the Alpha Legion's own nature, conflicting tales of how Alpharius was rediscovered by the Imperium exist. Many of the tales have been proven lies, while many more still remain unproven or unknown.

What is known is that Alpharius was the last of the lost sons of the Emperor to be found, some scant decades before the end of the Great Crusade. While most other Primarchs, aside from Rogal Dorn, were found on the worlds they had been cast upon, Alpharius apparently came upon Horus' Fleet in an unnamed system.

Using a ragtag fleet of primitive one and two-man fighters he cleverly put the advance ship of the Luna Wolves' fleet in a precarious position, which necessitated the intervention of Horus himself. Arriving on his endangered cruiser, he soon learned that a small team of boarders was making its way towards the bridge. The cruiser was at high alert as the five boarders burst onto the bridge. Quickly four of them were dispatched by Bolt Pistol shots from Horus. The fifth one, who towered even over the Luna Wolves' marines dodged Horus' fifth shot, and continued to advance regardless of the gunfire. At the last instant, Alpharius stopped his assault, as both he and Horus realised the situation. Horus laughed, for he had found his last brother.

It is said that instead of immediately sending him to Terra to meet the Emperor, Horus kept Alpharius with him for some months. The two formed a strong bond, with Alpharius and his ragtag alliance quickly embracing the Imperium. Both brothers were greatly impressed with each other, although Alpharius refused to reveal his homeworld, denying that each world in the system that the brothers brought into compliance was his point of origin. Eventually, Alpharius had to journey to meet his father, the Emperor. Their meeting was, as were all times when the Emperor found one of his lost sons, surrounded with much celebration. However, since the Great Crusade was in full swing, little time was spent in idle rejoicing and Alpharius was quickly given command of the XX Legion, created just a few decades before. Renamed the Alpha Legion, they followed their Primarch on Crusade.

Alpharius quickly developed a unique approach to Astartes operations, focusing on the philosophies of initiative and flexibility, as well as extensive use of subterfuge and non-Astartes specialist operatives. This multitudinous, almost unstructured approach rankled with Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, leading him to question Alpharius' approach to fighting. A violent discussion erupted between the two which was closed when Guilliman pointed to his own Legion's record, something that Alpharius could never hope to achieve, since his Alpha Legion was almost two hundred years younger than the Ultramarines. They parted company acrimoniously, Alpharius believing Guilliman hated him. He resolved to ignore the Ultramarine Primarch from then on.

However, the criticism stuck; Alpharius began to push his Legion even further. More and more were the situations where he would take the more difficult course of action to force his Space Marines to grow. Plans were more complex, more subtle, while at the same time relying on more and more factors to achieve victory. Training was more intense and new strategies and approaches were constantly developed, as Alpharius sought to prove the worth of both his Legion and his martial philosophy.

The greatest secret about the Alpha Legion Primarch is apparently told to none outside the Legion as unlike any of the other Primarchs, Alpharius has an identical twin: Omegon. It is unknown if the Emperor designed this, or was ever even aware of it. Alpharius and Omegon are both the Primarch of the Legion, although 'Alpharius' is the public face and appears as the more senior of the two. Though as both are identical it is possible for them to switch roles and have 'Omegon' play the public role. At least once 'Omegon' appared before the small court of Horus instead of Alpharius, that had appeared the last time to the court. They have been described as "one soul in two bodies" and collectively have been referred to as simply "Alpharius Omegon".

Two Primarchs and their legions were purged from Imperial records by The Emperor himself and this act sealed by him and his remaining sons in a pledge of secrecy to never speak of them again, why they were purged is unknown to the Imperium, the fact they existed to begin known to few outside The Emperor, his children and his faithful friend Malcador.

The Last Primarch to be found was to become the most beloved, be it by Father, Brothers or the Imperium as whole the Last was loved by all, the most unique of the Children of the Emperor and **HER** destiny would change everything.

* * *

 **End of Introduction**

 **Please follow, favourite and review, if you want more, I love hearing from all of you.**

 **Please note this an introductory chapter explaining the Primarchs, The Emperor and backstories, next chapter the official start of my story.**

 **Next Chapter: The Last Primarch is found** **in the Segmentum Tempestus by a Adeptus Mechanicus explorator fleet and word soon reaches the ears of Terra.**


	2. The Last Primarch, The Discovery

**The Last Primarch  
The Discovery**

 **Year 983:M30**

 **Planet Inoue**  
 **Vega System**  
 **Aureus Sector**  
 **Segmentum Tempestus  
**

The void, the cold and unending lonely black canvas, where silence is everything and your only company being the soft twinkling of millions of stars and colourful plumes of vibrant nebular that filled the void around you but only too far away to feel any measure of companionship, nor feel the warmth and gentle caress of light from stars upon your skin, that is what normally would occur in this unforgiving void... But not this time.

For we find ourselves in part of the void surrounded by celestial bodies so willing to embrace our need for companionship.

A yellow class F star dances in a ballet of push and pull with the system's single planet and moon, a garden world no bigger then Terra seemingly untouched by Man and Xenos alike, filled with rich skies of aqua blue, void of any unwanted white cloud. It's ecosystem thrived with bountiful alien flora and fauna, it's entire land surface was covered with golden grass plains home to herds of large long furred stag like creatures with twisting spear like antlers that thundered across the plains in a stampede of pure primordial energy as they tried with all their might to escape the snarling pack of carnivorous large six legged maroon furred dogs that pursued them in nature's cruel never ending game, their bodies holding scars of previous hunts that could be seen under their spike like fur. Each dog as large as a Predator tank; they uprooted great chunks of earth as their powerful paws hit ground and pushed forward in an act to gain greater velocity even though they were already moving at tremendous speeds.

The plains in which this cruel game took place was bordered by snow peaked mountains where alabaster white four winged hawks the size of Thunderhawks glided upon the high altitudes' relentless currents as they circled mountain peaks, their high pitched calls reverberating throughout the mountains, causing many smaller prey to dive for their borrows in the snow covered mountain side. While down below large patches of burnt orange leaf and smouldering brown bark forests covered parts of the golden plains like land born tides, one forest in particular, perhaps the largest upon the planet, seemed to glow slightly with an ethereal gold light. Each forest a hub of life, a virtual bastion of safety for the smaller animals that dwelled within as the larger plain roaming predators and those skyward that patrolled ever vigilantly could not hunt with desired movements within the thick forest fauna. But it was not as safe as it may at first seem, within the forest, upon the orange leaf filled floor, a group of small mouse like creatures with dull brown leaf like fur scurried to the hollow corpse of a downed tree, none noticing the vibrant slitted green eyes of the feline in the branches above that followed their every movement.

Within the forests, plains and beyond sprinklings of aqua blue lakes and oceans separated continent and country alike, while veins of transparent blue tributaries ran down mountain sides to connect to larger streams in the valleys between mountains and plains. Others flow off steep vertical mountain faces in a spectacular display of falling water to eventually join the lake below while the mouth of caves and catacombs hide behind the curtain of the waterfall.

Inoue.

A life filled world seemingly frozen in Autumn while it's lifeless moon of golden brown above sat a constant vigil, it's protector filled with the scars and creators worn proudly upon it's surface, evidence of it's sacrifice in protecting it's celestial kin from those who wish her harm, all the while lulling her oceans' tides in a way a mother would cradle her child.

But now the moon could only watch on in despair as an event far out of it's control threatened both their existence.

In the far background a kindred star much closer then any other shone erratically, chaotically even, as it reached the end of it's life and in a dying act of defiance is willing to take any of it's kin and their children worlds to the eternal abyss with a cataclysmic explosion, a supernova.

Just outside the small system another anomaly was occurring, a cosmic flash of bright light suddenly burst into existence, like the birth of a new star it lit up the void around it but only to disappear as soon as it came and in it's place a giant swirling vortex of purple and dark pink energy with a wormhole structure crackling with pink lightning that illuminated the surrounding space. Like a scar, a gaping wound even, in the very fabric of the materium it made itself known.

A Warp portal.

From within the rift in space, this gateway to the chaotic Immaterium, nine fortress like starships burst forward, pink lightning sticking and crackling upon their hull. The ships taking a multitude of sizes and class but all sharing the same long bodied gothic design, colours of black with red and gold details and a unique skull insignia upon their starboard sides; half side bone, the other mechanical as it sat within a cog of dark metal, and finally the soft blue glow of the multitude of thrusters upon their stern finished the ships foreboding designs.

A Mechanicus Explorator fleet.

Consisting of a giant 21km Ark Machanicus class Battleship acting as flagship and dwarfing many others in the fleet, situating itself at the centre front of the fleet while being flanked both sides by pairs of 3km Mechanicus Light Cruisers. Behind the Battleship positioned in the guarded centre of the fleet sat two 15km Goliath class Factory Ships also flanked by a pair of 5km Mechanicus Cruisers and finally taking up the rear guard of the fleet another two pair of Light Cruisers.

The fleet soon escaped the greedy grasp of the portal from which they arrived, as said portal slowly and unwillingly drew back it's whips of lightning that were clinging to the Machanicus fleet allowing said fleet to sail gracefully into the calm void of real space and come to a stop just outside the doomed system, closer to the autumn planet than the system's star, though the fleet seemed uninterested in either as each ship locked their prowls to face the chaotic mass of fluctuating blue light in the distance, the supernova.

The warp portal snapped shut in a seemingly angry manner, healing the wound in space allowing the void to return to it's calm self as residual purple and dark pink energy seemingly dispersed and vanished.

* * *

 **Ark Mechanicus Battleship: Will of the Omnissiah**

 **Bridge**

Dark, gothic, arcane and gigantic, all these words described the Mechanicus' starship's bridge to the letter, taking the shape of a half octagon, the floor was a dark noble brown made from some strangle metallic compound that resembled marble, the side and back walls were a cold metallic grey decorated with scripts of the Omnissiah and the golden Mechanicus Cog sigil, the air seemed to be filled with a slight hew of light grey smoke, it's source coming from the many spherical golden holders that hung from the walls and ceiling their purpose being the burning of holy incense, an offering to the Omnissiah and a way to appease the multitude of machines spirits that dwelled with the bridge itself.

Windows that wouldn't look out of place in a cathedral covered the entire front and angled sides allowing those within the bridge to look out into the void and gaze at the system they occupied and the chaotic star in the far background. At the centre of the back wall a large blast door in the design of an ancient Terran Lancet arch stood unmoving with a golden Cog sigil upon it's face, two armoured soldiers with blue glowing eyes set in a respiratory mask of cold steel stood at either side, said soldiers wore gun metal grey armour with sigil of the Mechanicus at it's centre, over a hooded red trench coat with a small powerpack upon their backs coupled with a small smog light on their right shoulders, to complete their intimidatingly machine-like appearance they held an advanced long bronze Galvanic Rifle in their arms held across their chests and the hilt of a sheaved Transonic Blade upon their left hips.

Mars Legiones Skitarii.

The entire bridge was bathed in a soft green light from the cogitators upon the workstations, screens hanging from the pipe riddled ceiling and most notable the large round holo-table that dominated the centre of the bridge that showed an image of the system they were in, along with the fleet location to the far left and the supernova to the far right. The star, planet and moon shown in green, the fleet in blue and finally the supernova in red.

In front of the green glow that was the holo-table a large ornate throne sat, consisting of dark golds and other metallic metals that glistened a slight green from the radiance of the holo-table, slightly elevated it stood regally as it held it's single occupant, a fully organic body sat with it's hands gripping the thrones arms, the figure was physically attached to the throne by a multitude of crude wires. Covered in full red robes lined with gold, over said robes a balefully yellow coat of short sleeves made from the same material as the robes, a chain of gold attached to the hip held an Imperial aquila and over the chest and shoulders an ornate high collared breastplate of gold metal, imprinted with a large aquila holding an open eye in it's talons, it's wings from spread one shoulder to the other. A red hood with golden lining covered most of the figures head from view though not the face, a feminine face of pale white bordered by long strands of hair resembling ocean waves that was the embodiment of night while two amber orbs stared passively out into the void past the observation windows, seemingly seeing something other than the material realm, something only her eyes could see. A rune of red sat at the centre of her forehead, depicting an open third eye.

A Navigator of the Navis Nobilite, one that was sworn to the duty of the Priesthood of Mars.

The bridge was filled with dozens of red and gold outlined cloaked and hooded figures, some standing watch over the holo-desk, others wandering across the bridge and siting at the workstations, each one seemed to have a different shape to each other, some more machine than man, metallic crane arms sprouting from their backs, glowing blue eyes, augmented limbs anything they could do to be closer to the Machine God.

The Cog sigil upon the blast door suddenly started to rotate making a deep clunking sound as it did, the Skitarii guards on either side stiffened their stance with mechanical precision at the sound, the Cog finally stopped rotating when the skull was on it's side and with deep unlocking sound the door separated vertically with the sigil splitting in half and a figure walked in causing the Tech-Priests around the holo-table to halt their conversing and give the figure their undivided attention as said figure made it's way to them.

The figure in question was dressed similar to those on the bridge only he had two crane like arms extending from upper back while a mass of thick mechanical tentacles with what looked like clamps and other tools extended from his lower. He wore a Mechanicus sigil medallion around his neck and in his right bionical hand he held a Mechanicus Omnisian axe. His 'face' was devoid of organic tissue, a cold metallic skull with three glowing blue eyes in it's place and a thin line of green light running vertically across where his mouth and nose used to occupy, a multitude of pipes that connected to/wrapped around his torso, his red and gold lined hood covering the rest of his head from view, a servo skull with a red bionic eye followed closely behind him, hovering at the left side of his head.

He soon came to a stop with a clank of his Omnisian axe in front of the holo-table and Tech-Priests, on the opposite side so he could face the Navigtor within her throne.

The closest Tech-Priest, one who's face was only covered in some form of respirator allowing what little of his human self remained to be seen, stepped forward and bowed his head in respect.

''Magos Hextes, we have arrived at the doomed system in time, the star Mortuus Est:002364 has yet to reach the last stage in stellar evolution but is moments away, we have little time to prepare the Factory ships for the collection of the stars energy'' said the Tech-Priest in a rather emotionless robotic tone.

The now named Magos Hextes responded with a slight nod of his head and then turned his gaze to the female Navigator who's eyes seemed unfocused as she stared seemingly through the Magos, this didn't seem to bother Hextes in the slightest as he once again nodded his head.

''You have our thanks Navigator Celestenya Belisarius, for guiding the Omnissiah's vessels safely with your talents'' said Hextes in his mechanic voice in a most respectful tone, the green line of light upon his face flickering in brightness at every syllable he spoke, his head was still bowed slightly, those from the House of Belisarius the oldest and most respected of the Navis Nobilite were of great value and skill, and held great power, therefore deserved every ounce of respect as a Magos of the Mechanicum he could muster or risk the loss of their support.

A second of silence filled the bridge as the Navigator's; Celestenya's amber eyes seemed to regain there focus of the material realm at the mention of her name, with nearly imperceivable movement she turned her head, not her eyes, to gaze at the Mechanicum Adept, her silky black locks that cascaded slightly over her golden breastplate offering the most discernible movement. She did not speak, only inclined her head slightly in an acknowledgement to the Magos' words and then returned her gaze to look beyond what can be seen by normal eyes.

With that Hextes turned to another Tech-Priest to his left, during this the servo skull to his left hovered in front of him and passed the Tech-Priests to seemingly scrutinise the holo-table, it's red eye flashing three times as it did so.

''Lexmechanic, hail the Factory ships and have them prepare for collection of the star's energy, I want 100% efficiency in this task, the energy this dying star will supply us with, will fuel an entire Sector's forge worlds for a millennia, by the blessed will of the Omnissiah we must not waste a single ounce of energy'' said the Magos in a regal tone as he stared at the Lexmechanic to his left.

''At once my lord'' replied the Lexmechanic with a bow and then walked off to perform his duties.

The Magos then walked forward to stand directly in front of the holo-table his Omnisian axe tapping the ground with each step while the servo skull continued it's scrutiny.

''Have we taken the necessary steps for the fleet to avoid the blast of Mortuus Est:002364 when it reaches the final stage of stellar evolution Priest Galatia?'' Asked Magos Hextes as he join his servo skull in the scrutiny of the holo-table, idly taking notice of the Tech-Priest Galatia moving to his right side and entering a number of commands upon the holo-tables controls.

''Yes my lord, our calculations have been assessed a million fold and at our current position we will be out of the vicinity of the blast with over a 100km margin of error, as you can see'' replied Priest Galatia as he waved his hand over the holo-table.

In response the red supernova upon the holo-table started to flash and then after a short while expanded into a giant red sphere across the holo-table, consuming the green planet and moon in the process but dissipating before it could reach the green star and blue fleet, the scenario then started to loop, throughout all of this the servo skull moved in a flurry of movements, recording everything from every angle and finally returning to it's master.

''As you can see we are within a safe parameter my lord'' said Galatia once more while turning his head to the Magos.

''Very good priest Galatia, the Omnissiah will be most pleased with your diligent work'' replied Hextes while he continued to gaze at the table.

Galatia bowed his head deep.

''Such words are wasted on me Magos Hextes, I am but a humble tool to be used to his desire, his will is my will, to be of the Machine God's service is of it's own reward'' replied Galatia, head still bowed, reverence could be noted in his tone.

The Magos nodded once more.

''No words are truer in there meaning than the those you speak priest Galatia, to serve the Omnissiah is a great honour.'' replied Hextes making Galatia raise his head

A klaxon like sound suddenly cut through the bridge effectively halting any further conversing between the two as they diverted their attention to the bridge around them.

''Magos, the star has entered the final stage of stellar evolution, we are moments away from fulmination'' said a Tech-Priest from a cogitator to the side of the holo-table, he tapped a few commands into said cogitator at fast and practised speeds, his mechanical crane arm upon his back also helping the typing and moments later a green timer appeared on the holo-table ''5:00''.

Hextes didn't bother to respond as he turned around to face the direction the Lexmechanic had headed to carry out his order.

''Lexmechanic what is the status on the Factory ships'' said the Magos, a sense of urgency within his voice.

''Both ships are reporting preparation for the collection of energy to be complete my lord, the Enginseers have spoken their litanies to the ships machine spirits and their void shields are fully charged to combat any harmful background energy that would wish harm upon any of the Omnissiah's holy vessels'' said the Lexmechanic at his workstation, the soft green light from his cogitator giving his body a halo of green aura.

''Excellent, now let us observe the event which will grant us a tribute to the Mechanicum's forges in his name'' said the Magos as he moved from the holo-table to the observation windows with an aura of slight excitement to stare out at the abyss and it's occupants, his servo skull following his lead meanwhile the timer had reached ''2:00''.

Looking out into the void the Magos locked his glowing mechanical eyes on to the fluctuating blue glare in the distance, not even spearing a glance to the autumn planet nor it's moon to the far left, the Mechanicus had no need of doomed garden worlds.

''One minute 30 seconds till star's fulmination'' came the voice of the Tech-Priest at the cogitator at the side of the holo-table.

Some of the Tech-Priests across the bridge turned their cold gazes to the void beyond just like the Magos, some had an aura of anticipation, while others (the more augmented priests) were cold and emotionless, logic the only thing driving their actions, seeing the current objective as beneficial to the Mechanicum and Omnissiah, no personal gain or interest.

''One minute till fulmination''

Another more organic Tech-Priest on the right side of the holo-table unlike his fellow priests had his attention solely on the cogitator in front of him, his eyes seemingly staring accusingly at the screen and it's contents, the screen while mostly black held an image of the autumn planet depicted in green and seemingly acting as a base for said planet a cyber like grid sat at the planet's southern pole. To the left of the planet was a script of green Low Gothic paragraphs holding information about the celestial body and it's smaller orbiting kin, while to the planet's right at the top corner of the screen an increasingly fluctuating wave graph sat, said graph seemed to be the perpetrator to the accusing glint within the Tech-Priest's gaze.

After holding his gaze and witnessing far too many spikes in the graph for it be written of as an anomaly he voiced his concerns.

''My Lord, we're detecting prodigious energy readings coming from the planet within the system'' said the Tech-Priest, due to him being more organic then his other brothers, a slight twinge of concern could be heard within his croaky martian dialect.

His statement had the desired effect of gaining the Magos' attention almost immediately along with many others of the bridge's crew.

Hextes tore his gaze from the dying star beyond the observation windows and spun round almost mechanically, to glare inquisitively at the Priest, annoyance seemed to fill his movements, his servo skull however remained stationary with it's eeire gaze held upon the star.

''Be more specific Priest Vadik, a planet of this class extrudes a multitude of energies many of which are beyond our concern, no matter how prodigious they may be.'' said the Magos in an irritable voice, the Mechanicus thrived on information and efficiency, such a vague statement would not suffice as it would only waste time.

''That is where a problem lies my lord, the energy is not from the body of the planet in question, rather something upon it's surface and neither can I identify it's type, only that it shares similarities in structure to that of psychic energy, whether it is biological or mechanical in nature can not be discerned, it is a complete anomaly in the Mechanicus' data banks.'' responded the now named Tech-Priest Vadik as he looked from his cogitator to Hextes, slight concern flashing through his organic eyes although it was greatly shadowed by a sense of curiosity.

An anomalous energy, that started the churning of gears within the Magos' brain, one wouldn't be too surprised if he did actually have a gear or two within his skull, stranger things happen within the higher echelons of the Cult Mechanicus, Fabricator-Generals being a perfect example of this.

This was unprecedented and in this situation unwelcome for it could be anything, perhaps even an STC and in less than a minute the planet in which it resides would be atomised due to the blast of the supernova and they would never know the source of this anomalous energy, the loss of information would deal a substantial psychological blow to the fleet as it would be seen as a failure to the Omnissiah and could invoke reprimand and penalty from the Mechanicus.

In his thoughts Magos Hextes almost missed the call of a countdown.

''Star's fulmination in 10'' came the cry of warning.

Hextes turned around once again only this time more sharply and less jubilant, his gaze now switching from the star then to the planet, a sense of resignation around him as the anomalous energy was now out of his control and out of his reach, never the less he would still complete the fleet's indented task.

''9''

''8''

''7''

''6''

''5''

''Activate solar visors to the observation windows'' ordered the Magos in his martian tone which was met with a 'Yes my lord' from a member of the crew, seconds later the bridge visibly darkened with only the green glow of cogitators fighting back the creeping shadows as the observation windows turned a transparent black, the Tech-Priest's blue mechanical eyes stood out in stark contrast.

''4''

''3''

''2''

''1''

''Judicium''

 **FLASH**

The void set ablaze, as white replaced black.

The dying star had met it's end in way akin to it's birth, it erupted in a brilliant display of bright blue and white light that illuminated the system and fleet, even going so far as to triggering their void shields to defend against the harmful rays, shown by the spheres of shimmering blue that materialised around the mechanicus ships. Where as the autumn planet protected by it's atmosphere was cast into eternal state of day, the dark side of the planet that was currently basking in the cool of night was thrown into the mist of a summers day in an instant.

Inside the Will of the Omnissiah's bridge the Magos and Tech-Priests that gazed beyond the observation windows could only see white as the glare of the initial explosion had yet to fade. The bridge itself even with the solar visor activated was shades lighter than previous, the shadows had been beaten back and the green glow from the cogitators was being overwhelmed slightly. Those that retained their Human eyes were forced to look away from the death of the star, a problem their mechanical brethren did not share as their eyes could easily adjust to the bright light.

Soon after the initial death of the dying star the glare soon faded allowing the black void to be seen once more along with the doomed system. In the far distance where once the erratic twinkling of the blue giant could be seen was no more, for in it's place a titanic uneven wave of blue and white fire and energy replaced it, like a vicious predator it crashed through the void looking for prey with an eerie silence that would unnerve even the most hardened hunter. Setting it's sights on the system in rushed forward, akin to a tidal wave fuel'd by a monsoon each plume of fire at the forefront of the wave bowled over one another in a desperate fight to reach the doomed system first and lay claim to it's destruction.

The Ark Mechanicus crew watched on as the silent wave of intense fire and energy crossed 100,000s of kilometres in seconds and soon reached the boarder of the system, the asteroid belt that bordered it had cowed instantly as the wave blasted through them, disintegrating many in an instant and sent others shooting throughout the system and beyond alight with blue flames, some being kilometres in length and width narrowly scrapped across one of the Mechanicus Light Cruisers void shields.

The wave with it's indomitable blue and white energy filled flames that could reach heats high enough to liquidise diamonds instantly posed as the bringer of end to the celestial bodies as they would offer no resistance to their ever encroaching demise.

Only an act of divinity would save the system now.

''My lord, augur arrays are detecting a spike from the anomalous energy upon the planet's surface, we have been able to ascertain it's position and have pinpointed it to the northern most continent coordinates -27.8996 56.7890, it seems to be growing in magnitude and rising'' came the sudden voice of Vadik in a hastily manner as he looked to the Magos, his statement having the effect of snapping the crew from their observations.

The Magos didn't show any visible reaction to Vadik's new observation as he continued to hold his back to his crew and gaze out into the void, other than the slight tilting of his head to look towards the servo skull that sat midair to his side, his action having the purpose of confirming that it was indeed still recording the events that were happening within the system and would continue to do so. Satisfied Magos Hextes returned his gaze to the void, in doing so noticing the supernova blast had already consumed over half the system.

If he were still fully Human he would have frowned at how this relatively standard resource mission could have potentially become an evaluate, excavate and recover procedure that would have at the most proved beneficial to both the Mechanicus and the Imperium, and at the least a welcome addition of information and data for the vaults of Mars.

''Is it reacting to the death of Mortuus Est:002364?'' inquired Hextes as he continued to gaze out the observation window.

''Unknown my lord, it could be just a coincidence'' replied Vadik, uncertainty laced in his voice.

''You understand how I have my doubts of such a notion Priest Vadik, this energy makes it's presence known moments before Mortuus Est:002364 makes it's final step in stellar evolution and then shows erratic behaviour at it's death... this is far more than a mere coincide-'' Hextes stopped mid sentence as he was unable to finish and he snapped his gaze from the wave of encroaching ruination to the autumn planet, or more specifically the northern continent of said planet as a flash of gold light caught his eye, like looking at the birth of a small star light-years away, in the middle of the golden planes and burnt orange forest filled continent a glimmer of gold light was born, it seemingly challenged the supernova.

Hextes Idly noticed the servo skull turn as the golden flash caught it's attention also, it's singular red eye blinking as it recorded it in interest.

''My lord, augurs are detecting a sudden emergence of vast psychic energy coming from the same source as the anomalous energy, we can now confirm it is of an organic nature and is measuring Beta / Alpha on the Psionic scale...no... it's rising to Alpha-Plus... now beyond Alpha-Plus and still rising!'' Vadik almost shouted, surprise and shock in his voice as he watched the charts upon his cogitator rise rapidly into the red zone and the number measurement to the side ascending in a blur of motion, and for good reason too, Alpha-Plus Psykers on their own were a threat to entire worlds, they were know to be have been able to turn a man inside-out with a glance, snap even the largest of Imperial Titans in two with but a flick of their wrist and summon an entire legion of Greater Daemons, although the last fact was only know to those that knew the true nature of the Immaterium, whatever being was currently residing upon the autumn planet was measuring beyond Alpha-Plus and rising by the second, whoever this being was it was stepping into the realm of psychic _'deities'_ like the Primarch Magnus, the Sigillite Malcador and the Emperor.

Vadik was suddenly immensely pleased with the fleet's current position at the rim of the system and not within the gravitational field of the planet, as whatever being was planet-side could easily sink it's psychic claws into the Ark Mechanicus Battleship and the fleet to bring them crashing down to the planet's surface and there they would be at it's sadistic mercy.

Many other priests also noticing the sudden change in events stopped their work, many looking to one another in uncertainty, while others gazed out into the void, none noticing the drastic change in the Navigators composure. Celestenya's eyes were wide staring un-movingly at the planet, her face locked in an expression of shock and slight terror, her breathing erratic. For none could feel what she as a Psyker could feel, within her mind this presence that had hid itself so deceivingly perfect till now that she had not known it was there, was now causing vast waves within the warp with truly monstrous might, Celestenya felt as though she was standing before the feet of a being that could make an Imperator Titan and mountains alike seem small, a being that shone with a radiance akin to a star that made her third eye sting, a being that had the power to crush entire worlds, it willed her to fall to her knees and weep.

 _But even so._

Celestenya's eyes grew wet and thin trails of tears ran down her cheeks to then fall off the slope of her jaw and splash against her golden breastplate.

 _Even so._

She scrunched her eyes tight along with her mouth as if she were holding back a sob, her eyebrows knitted together tightly.

 _Even so._

Her eyes shot wide open once more, tears still flowed freely and her eyes seemed to quiver as if they hurt, but a peaceful expression and small smile replaced that of shock.

 _Even so!_

 _The presence was so pure!_

It radiated benevolence, light and peace, it opposed the malevolence, darkness and chaos of the warp that Celestenya was so used to, it held traits so powerful a mere mortal could only comprehend with words of divinity, the feeling of a paternal heart that held a love and kindness that not even a thousand mortal hearts could match. While she stood at the feet of this celestial being she felt safe and willingly wanted to kneel before it, to lay herself bare before it's gaze.

As a member of the Belisarius House she had access to knowledge of the on goings in the Imperium that many did not and as such she heard of similar experiences to what she was in now, even as she would gaze at the Astronomican a similar feeling would pulsate her body albeit less to what she was feeling now. Tales from those that have stood within the presence of The Emperor and his sons spoke words that rung true now, words muttered in hushed whispers that sung tales of divinity, songs of Gods in corporal bodies walking among mortals in the materium, leading vast legions of humans turned angels of death; the Astartes to unite Humanity once more. She knew how the Astartes Legions would look upon their fathers with such reverence and awe going so far it would be akin to worship, some going even further, the Word Bearers spoke of their father to be a Demi-God and converted all worlds they conquered to the worship of the _''God-Emperor''_ using the teachings within the scripts of the Lectitio Divinitatus, a book written by the Primarch Lorgar Aurelian himself that claimed to hold proof of The Emperor's divinity, that no mortal man could achieve such deeds in which he had. But the Lectitio Divinitatus conflicted with the Imperial Truth and The Emperor always denied his divinity and condemn his son's faith like the many other faiths he'd crushed under foot while spreading Imperial Truth.

Reverence and awe those two words were a few of many that she could use to describe this feeling... though fatherly was not one of them, this presence while immensely powerful lacked the strict hard edge of a patriarch or at least kept it hidden underneath the soothing ocean of gentle warmth that could only be described as matriarchal.

This presence was motherly.

''I was under the impression that this world was uninhabited of sentient life, how is it we could have missed such a being?'' questioned the Magos in his grating tone, his aggravation at the events clear.

Vadik made to reply in his defence until the bridge suddenly gained a slight golden glow as light pored in through the observation widows, seemingly not caring for the solar visor at all.

A thin beam of seemingly star filled golden energy shot out from the golden star on the autumn planet's surface, it pierced the planets Troposphere, Stratosphere and Mesosphere in seconds and soon tore through the Thermosphere to carry on even passed the planet's moon. The beam's form suddenly pulsated with a wave of brighter gold, shooting up the beam from it's source upon the planets surface to the very tip within the void and soon after the head of the beam split into six smaller kin, each moved in a graceful arching motion through the void, one moved above, another moved below, two moved to the far right passed the moon and the final two to the far left of the planet. Seconds later the beams seemingly connected to each other as a titanic golden shield materialised into existence, stretching to engulf the entire planet and moon, it's purpose now understood as it shielded the autumn world and it's singular moon, to deny the chaotic wave of the supernova any semblance of satisfaction in it's dying act of defiance by protecting it's charges from the now imminent wave of energy filled flames.

Meanwhile the Magos and his crew watched on in silence, too stunned to speak at these new events.

The wave of fire and energy had finally reached it's prey, the golden shield brightened slightly, seemingly already at battle with the encroaching heat that acted as emissary to the snarling beast of blue fire. The blast soon came into contact with the shield and to announce the beginning of the gold and blue battle, at the moment of contact between the two opposing forces a great disc shaped shockwave burst from the contact point, like an invisible wall coated with blue energy stolen from the supernova it stormed through the void, what little remnants of the asteroid belt remained disintegrated instantly as the shockwave cut a swathe through them, merciless in it's action it did not discriminate in it's choice of victims.

As the battle of gold and blue continued it soon became vicious, in what would seem like anger the blue flames clawed and slashed at the golden shield as it tried to encased it but was still being held at bay, like a wolf clawing at the mound of a rabbits barrow it seemingly snarled in indignation, furious that something would dare stand in it's way, much less push it back.

Having enough of this pitiful display, the golden shield started to glow brighter as it prepared to retaliate, not caring for the increasingly furious thrashing of the flames, it's surface grew brighter and brighter, until the planet underneath could be seen no more as the shield mimicked a star and soon reached it's pinnacle.

Once more a powerful shockwave burst from the shield, only this time taking the shape of a circular wall, the build up of light seemingly following with it as it burst forth and struck the snarling blue flames causing it to flail wildly as many 'arms' of fire were snuffed out in an instant, while what remained was carried away from the autumn world within it's care as the shockwave continued unhindered.

It's result being a wall of blue fire that followed shortly behind the smaller disc shaped shockwave, both heading to the systems boarder once more.

The occupants of the Will of the Omnissiah took notice of this almost immediately causing the Magos to spin round to face the crew.

''Divert emergency power to the void shields immediately and forward the order to the fleet, pray that the Omnissiah smiles upon us and soothes the fleet's machine spirits or calamity will fall upon us if their plasma drives overload'' the Magos practically preached to his crew sending them into a flurry of mechanical movements, many if not all chanting litanies of the Machine God as they worked.

Satisfied Hextes turned away once again, only for him to stiffen slightly at what he sees and then immediately slam his Omnisian axe to the floor and then hold onto it with both hands.

''Brace!''

Outside the disc shockwave finally came into contact with the fleet, transparent blue spheres of energy instantly materialised around the Mechanicus ships as their void shields reacted to the threat the shockwave promised, like the ships of ancient Terra once sailed through oceanic storms the Mechanicus ships road out the shockwave, the prow of each ship raising slightly as the wave passed underneath them to then disperse into the void behind them.

But it was far from over, for soon after the wall of blue fire was bearing down upon the Mechanicus fleet, in response with their void shields blazing the fleet pushed forwards, the multitude of warp engines upon their sturns roaring to life as streams of blue propelled them forward, straight to the maw of the encroaching beast and soon burst through the opposite side of the wall of fire filled energy, as they broke through the wall, the flames around their exit turned orange as it tried to grasp a hold of the ships and seal their fate by dragging them back into the fiery maw but only for them to be denied by the shimmering blue of void shields.

Free from danger at last the ships cut off their engines, while behind them the wall of fire slowly dissipated, having failed in it's act of dying defiance the last specs of the once great star faded from existence, leaving no legacy in it's wake.

At the same time within the bridge it was less than graceful, nor as aesthetically artistic as arcane ships riding upon a wave of blue energy and breaking through a wall of cosmic fire within an ocean of stars.

''Brace!'' shouted Hextes, only too late as the bridge and more than likely the entire ship shook violently and some cogitator screens flickered as the shockwave 'cut' through them, tech-priests within the bridge that had failed to acquire a sufficient grip in time were lifted off their feet by the powerful kinetic force to viciously collide with workstations, walls and one another, and then lay crumpled and broken upon the bridge's many surfaces, though none had perished as their enhanced bodies twitched and contorted as they tried to raise themselves up only to be lifted up once more as the ship crashed through the wall of fire and energy. Proof that the flesh was indeed weak while the machine was strong when everything had calmed they once more raised themselves up, the Skitarii helping the more 'damaged' priests to their stations.

Hextes had weathered it well, though one could hear the harsh raspy sound of his mechanical lungs trying to draw in as much air as possible, after righting himself he pulled his Omnisian axe from the floor in which it had embedded itself, gathering himself he set his attention to his crew.

Most had returned to their stations and were looking to him for orders, whereas one priest in particular, who just so happened to be the Lexmechanic from earlier had disconnected his mechanical arm at the elbow joint with his crane arm and brought his other arm over to then proceed to weld an obviously broken part together via a miniature blow torch within his index finger causing sparks to fly through the surrounding area, after finishing and inspecting his work he then reattached it to his elbow with a hiss and returned his attention to his cogitator, none of his fellow adepts taking notice or caring in what was probably a normal occurrence within the Priesthood.

''Lexmechanic what is the status of the ship and fleet'' ordered Hextes in an urgent tone as he walked over to the Lexmechanic's station, the string of present events starting to grate on him.

The priest in question bust into a flurry of movements upon his cogitator as he set forth to acquired the information the Magos desired, bringing up vast amounts of data upon his screen until seconds later he stopped and turned his blue bionicle gaze upwards at Hextes who now stood directly behind him.

''In short my lord thee Omnissiah has so graciously answered our prayers as the ship and fleet respectively has suffered minimal damage. Both Cruisers and Factory ships are reporting no damage, that being a miracle of his will itself due to the fragility of the Goliath-class factory ships. Two Light Cruisers to our rear are reporting the loss of their void shield capabilities and one no longer has operation of it's starboard armaments. Two of the four Light Cruisers upon our flanks seem to have suffered the worst of Mortuus Est:002364 wrath my lord, the starboard cruiser is reporting the loss of warp drive capabilities along with it's geller field generator, although their void shields are recharging as we speak and their full armament is intact. The port cruiser was not so fortunate I'm afraid, the entire ship has gone dark due to the loss of it's plasma drive and is currently drifting aimlessly as it's propulsion systems are inept, only short range vox communications are still active and there is a report of an atmospheric breach within their cargo bay, unfortunately the contingent of Skitarii within it's hold are failing to respond on the vox network so we can only assume that they are now with the Omnissiah.'' finished the Lexmechanic in an emotionless voice that seemed to make the report seem so much more tragic.

Hextes let out a raspy sigh as the Lexmechanic finished relaying the report, such a meaningless death for a Skitarii that should have died in the never ending quest for knowledge for the Omnissiah, not some freak void accident.

''May they find peace in his embrace'' responded the Magos while bowing his head slightly causing many around him to follow his lead.

''Indeed my lord. As for our own losses they are minor, but since we absorbed the brunt of the shockwaves our void shields have diminished and we have lost the use of three of our warp-engines due to the vast amount of electron neutrinos that struck our shields and caused an electromagnetic charge to cripple our systems, several servitors within the engineerium and the manufactorum have also malfunctioned. His will alone has spared our atmospheric controller, gravity generator and plasma and warp drives as they are resistant to electromagnetic warfare and have overcome the threat, I have already sent the repair protocol to the servitors on every deck, we shall have full functionality once more in minutes my lord, it will take far more to destroy a sacred Battleship of the Machine God.'' said the Lexmechanic once again in his emotionless tone.

Hextes gave a shallow nod.

''Very good, you will inform me as to when the fleet is once more fully operational'' said Hextes and with that he turned around once more and walked to the observational window just in time to see the golden shield around the autumn planet seemingly disintegrate into the void like the shedding of thousands of tiny stars, while the golden beams that connected it all travelled back down to the planet's surface and then disappear as if it had never been there.

Hextes gave a raspy sigh once more and shifted his Omnisian axe irritably, he had failed his mission to collect energy for the ever ravenous forge worlds of the Mechanicus, lost fine warriors of the quest of knowledge and inflicted damage upon a sacred fleet of the Omnissiah and had nothing to show for it other than excuses in which he knew his superiors one Fabricator-General Kelbor-Hal would not accept, thus he had sullied his name and that of the fleet. He hoped that what ever being resided upon the world in front of him was enough of a danger or a blessing to the Imperium and Mechanicus that the achievement of it's discovery by his hands would over shadow his failings or at the very least lessen the reproach he and his crew would suffer.

Looking away from the void to his front and once more gazing at the hovering form of the servo skull to his right, Hextes seemingly beckoned it's attention without having to say a word, a split second later the servo skull spun round to face him and then drew closer until it was but a breaths length away.

''Transmit all you have recorded to the Astropaths to be sent to Mars and Terra, this will no doubt be a matter of great interest to both'' commanded Hextes as he gazed into the single red eye of the eerie skull.

In response it's red eye blinked three times in confirmation of it's order, neither knowing that two on Terra and one on Prospero already knew what had transpired and so much more.

But also; four malevolent gazes within the hell-scape, the Immaterium turned their sight's to the star of Vega, one of unrelenting fury and a bloodthirst unquenchable, another of deception and cunning no mortal or never born could comprehend, next a transcendent feeling of hopelessness and despair of death itself, a great sickness, and finally a gaze of twisted pleasure, sadistic excess peaked and cold sensuous amusement.

All turned to the autumn planet and the being it cradled.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please follow, favourite and review if you liked this chapter and would like more, I love hearing from you guys and welcome constructive criticism.**

 **Next Chapter: The Emperor finally meets his last child and only daughter.**

 **Note: Sorry the whole mess of upload mistakes, having a bit of a problem with Fanfiction at the moment.**


End file.
